


Still Beautiful

by fitzgaren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victuri, idk which ship tag it is, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzgaren/pseuds/fitzgaren
Summary: 6:41 AMViktor had been awake for a while. He'd tossed and turned, but couldn't find it in himself to fall back asleep. So he'd occupied himself by doing something else.





	

6:45 AM

Victor had been awake for a while. He'd tossed and turned, but couldn't find it in himself to fall back asleep. So he'd occupied himself by doing something else. 

"..seven... .. eight... nine.... ten..."  
Yuuri shifted, pouting ever so slightly in his sleep as he simmered, "Pork... mine.."

Victor was counting the amount of time between Yuuri mumbling something and then actually sleeping. Over the past nights, Victor had discovered that Yuuri was a talker- he talked while he slept at times.  
It was scary at first. Victor had discovered that Yuuri did this after he walked in one night and had almost had a heart attack when he heard Yuuri speak.

"... twenty nine... thirty ..."  
"Rice--- balls."  
Victor snickered, and then clasped his hand over his own mouth as Yuuri shifted in his sleep.  
The light in the room was getting brighter, though with the shades drawn, you could barley tell. Yuuri's sleeping face was peaceful now. His eyes closed and eyelashes long. Lips slightly open, a light brush of pink on them. His brown hair all over the place...  
Victor noticed it all, and it reminded him a bit of how Yuuri looked after practicing a routine. The Russian lifted his hand be placed it gently on top of Yuuri's against his pillow. 

At times like this, Victor appreciated just how naturally beautiful Yuuri was.  
He didn't need to pretend to be eros or be anything more than what he already was.  
Victor leaned in, his lips pressing against Yuuri's ever so gently. He pulled away, and rested his head on his pillow. 

"Katsu.. don...."  
Victor shook his head and grinned as he watched Yuuri drool.  
Grabbing the sheet, he wiped off the drool, only to watch more drip from his mouth.  
"Tch..."

Still beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
